the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Leviathan
History Leviathan's real name and appearance are both largely irrelevant, as he has no intention of ever leaving his suit, but he is rumored to hail from a South African port city. What matters more is his experience in deep-sea welding and his interest in legendary sea monsters as these are what drove him to create the suit he did. Personality Leviathan's political views are decidedly pro-crusader, and he has taken it upon himself to pursue the eradication of piracy wherever it is to be found, but his reclusive nature has led him to join Abyss after having worked for the Crusaders for some time. Leviathan has given in to an intense paranoia even about members of his own faction, suspecting his past experience with the Crusaders will anger some members of the more morally neutral underwater commune. To this end he spends most of his off time lurking in the deepsea, recharging only in sunlit caves on insignificant islands and keeping his allegedly untraceable communications to a minimum. He seems to believe that stasis can extend his life far further than those affected by progenitor and is devoting his every effort to proving his beliefs correct. His current standing with The Crusaders is unclear and, if at all possible, he will seek to maintain membership with both groups. In recent actions on behalf of the TMS, he found himself getting along well with the Pilot known as "RedBarron", particularly due to the pilot's skill at repairs. Whilst initially finding the moralizing of the suit-pilot know as "Silver Knight" annoying, after an incident involving the killing of unarmed non-combatants Leviathan has warmed to the self-styled paladin, Knight having reminded him of the full extent of his duties as a moral human being. Appearance "Leviathan" the object is an extremely ornate and bulky diving suit that mixes art-deco and art-noveau influences. Quite why a diving welder would owe such a great debt to the influence of artists like Gustaf Klimt in his suit design is unclear but the sight of a giant gold golem breaking ships apart with its hands is a death-bed memory if ever there was one. The suit features two weapons: the incredibly powerful limbs of the suit and fusion missiles which are repurposed into torpedos in terms of leviathan's actual useage of them. Suit Information 40 superheavy PR: 10 AD 5 Mobility 1 5 armored +1 AD 10 brain implant 1 25 Experimental AV + 5 10 temperature resistance 2 15 self repair 5 Towing Cable 5 improved hull AV +1 5 physical shield Directional AV +2 15 pressure shielding PR + 4 10 deep sea module 75mph underwater movement, gills 10 Kinetic Module x1.5 mobility 10 external status 0 voice 10 communicator 10 stasis 25 Rank 5 kinetic strike module DV: 14 Pi: 8 25 fusion missiles DV: 12 Pi: 8 30 metre splash 5 Sonar 5 navigation 5 enhanced vision PR: 14 AV: 12 + 2 for shield Category:Crusaders Category:Pilots Category:Abyss Category:Superheavy Category:PACYOA: AD